Cronos The Bandit
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: "Long ago..." Said Sensei Wu, stroking his white beard."An unnamed thief dared to expose himself to the power of the Crono Crater, hoping it would make him immortal...instead" He continued, making sure that his ninja were paying attention. "He now lives h
1. Prologue

Cronos

Being a wandering thief was quite fun.

Especially if you were good at it...

And I...was very good.

I travelled alone, and this gave me time to hone my skills.

It would have been easier on another human, but no human would be willing to let me practice robbing them.

So I started sneaking about...

Swiping the treasures of animals.

First tamer breeds, then working my way up to more dangerous adversaries such as venomous snakes, birds of prey, and large cats.

When I thought I was good enough I took to city streets, trying out my skills on more intelligent prey...

And it was a rush. Excellent...

They never even suspected until it was too late.

It was like I was seconds ahead. I could think quicker than they.

I had a gift.

I hoped to be able to use it for as long as I lived.

But then I started hearing rumors of a sacred and untimely place.

The Cronos Crater.

It is said that whoever is brave enough to travel there will be granted with eternal life.

If I made it there, and if the legend was true...

I could use my talents forever.

I would be a god among bandits.

As I thought over this I grinned.

What an adventure this would be...

I decided to take the journey.

Even if the legend wasn't true.

Well...

Imagine all the fun thieving I could do along the way...

X.X.X

_A.N. - So here is some more crap from the comics. XD I promise it's canon, there isn't a comic section for NinjaGo yet._


	2. Chapter 1

Cronos

"I know for a fact that my hand will succeed yours."

I grinned, cocking one eyebrow up. "Is that so? I hope you are ready to lose everything..."

This card game was one that I'd just recently picked up but I was already very skilled at it...

And I had found ways to cheat as well.

I did not know what the symbols on the cards meant but I knew what cards were winning and which were not.

And my opponent was not happy to see that I had bested him so easily.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted, throwing his own hand to the side. "This is ALL WRONG! How is this possible!?"

I set my hat atop my head, gathering my new prizes and putting them in my bag of treasures. "I am just a very quick learner..." I said, standing. "But I am afraid I must take my leave..." I bowed to the man I was dealing with. "Goodnight to you, gentleman. Perhaps we shall bargain again sometime?"

I started to walk away, but he threw the table back and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere! You cheated me..."

I turned back to him. "Me? Cheating you?"

I removed my blue kimono, a very lovely one inlaid with many fine jewels and silks...

One that I had managed to acquire with my numerous skills.

And I shook it free before him.

"I have nothing in my sleeves, dear sir, I believe you were beaten at your own game."

The man grew angry and lunged at me with a roar.

I dodged to the side, chuckling. "Oh my, I do not want to fight you. But if I must...have you heard of the Art of the Silent Fist?"

He did not want to hear it...but I decided to tell the story anyway.

"The Art is an ancient one, believed to have been used by the First Spinjitzu Master himself. He was not a violent ruler, and he did not wish to harm anyone...not even his enemies..."

The man kept leaping and throwing kicks and punches, and with ease I avoided each blow. "So he created a special type of fighting...in which the opponent is made to fight themselves."

"He keeps fighting...and fighting...and fighting...and the smarter of the two never lays a hand on the other...leading the brute to expel more and more energy trying to land a blow...until-"

The man finally collapsed, heaving from exhaustion.

"There is none left to expel..."

I slipped my kimono back on and turned my back. "But you did not hear a word of my lesson...too bad for you, I suppose...you will just have to use your primitive fighting techniques from now on..."

I could feel his angry stare on my back, but I ignored it.

Smiling to myself...

Because as he was fighting me...

I had picked his pockets.

Nothing ever got past my talented hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Chronos

A bandit life is a lonely one indeed.

When you steal to make a living one is not too likely to make friends.

Often I longed for a companion.

Somewhat of a Bonnie and Clyde relationship.

Unparalleled in skill.

Never able to be caught and brought to justice.

But I knew how unlikely this partnership would be, so I tried not to dwindle in a single area for long.

Tried not to associate with too many people...

Yes...

A lonely life indeed.

But I did have my

Liquor to keep me company.

It warmed my spirit in ways that "friends" never could.

It made me feel good.

The bar that I currently resided in was stuffy and smelled of sweat and testosterone...

And prostitution...

Among other things...

But the alcohol was strong and I had plenty of things to give in order to get my hands on it...

I kept my hat pulled over my face so no one would see...

But there was one that decided to take notice anyway.

"Well hello stranger..." Said the girl, reeking of drugs and sex. "I don't think I've seen someone like you before..." She pinched the sleeve of my silk kimono in her fingers. "You dress...awfully well...too well to fit into a place like this."

I lifted the straw brim just slightly, only allowing my eyes so show, as the rest was cast in to shadow.

I grinned. "Maybe I like to stand out in a crowd..."

She bit her lower lip, grinning. "Ooh, individualist much? I like you. All I ever meet in here is stupid bar-brawler types."

She took a seat next to me, hugging my arm to her...doctored chest.

"What's your name, stranger?" She asked in her husky voice. "My name is Amalie..."

I sighed, drinking the rest of my beverage and turning to her. "My name is Chronos..."

She smiled again. "Well Cronos..." She purred, leaning close. "Why don't you come with me to my place...?"

I would say where she put her hands...

They weren't in my pants...

But she was definitely trying to get a rise out of me, if you understand what I'm implying...

"My girls and I can show you a really good time..."

I took her hand, removing it from my crotch.

"I don't like such lewd public displays...it's...undignified..."

She pursed her lips. "Well sorry, honey...maybe we should be somewhere more private?"

The life of a bandit consisted of many things.

Thieving, travel, and involvement in other mild forms of crime.

I was feeling lonely...

So tonight I was going with this girl...

And I had better get what I pay for...


	4. Chapter 3

Chronos

Amalie was kind to an extent...

But in the end I wasn't truly satisfied...

She spoke too much...

About herself...

Didn't even stay to talk with me when she finished her job.

It just didn't feel real.

And that is was I had paid for.

Most prostitutes I encountered all has the same problem...they only understood the physical needs of a man, but despite what gossip implores, men desire a true relationship as well...

I guess I shouldn't be trying to pay for that...

So after she left me at "her place", I stayed back for a few moments, then snuck out and followed her as she went on her journey to find another "mate".

But I wasn't going to let her get away with her pitiful performance.

I wasn't going to let her rob me...

She stood beneath a balcony, one that was ancient and sacred to the region.

I was not much of a reader, I had natural intelligence, but every time I traveled somewhere new I made it my business to know it's history.

And she must not have realized she was defiling the face of an untimely sacrament to an equally as untimely Romeo and Juliet type story.

Which made me laugh.

It was a bitter, and very silent laugh.

But one none-the-less.

I wasn't going to let her rob this place either, not of it's purity and innocence...

I approached quietly, I could see her "companion" on the way.

I confronted him first, simply stunning him and stowing him in a nearby bush, then I approached the lady, who didn't look very happy.

"Listen." She started. "I'm finished with you, now screw off, I have another client soon."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm sorry...but...I'm afraid I wasn't satisfied with my purchase...I've come for my refund..."

She scoffed. "Oh you're a funny guy, huh? Well you get what you pay for, buddy..."

I nodded. "And I did pay you handsomely, with little result..."

I do wish to inform you, I did not bring harm to this girl, I stunned her as well and took back my payment.

Then placed her with her next customer, and I took my leave of the town.

I really should stop trying to pay for true companionship...

It only gets me into trouble...

I certainly would love to try actual dating...

But of course...

Who would be willing to associate themselves with a known criminal...

Other than a criminal themselves?

X.X.X

_A.N. - Shit chapter lol..._


End file.
